dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy
Daisy is a character from Prehistoric Island History Season 1 Lost The herbivores are feasting. As they graze, Dylan and Daisy watch them, and they play nearby. As they play around, they see a Therezinosaurus. The dinosaur looks so peculiar to them, and they decide to walk away from it. As they walk away, huge herds of herbivores have spread out through the plains to make way for a Diplodocus. As the young Dilophosauruses walk around, the two teenage Allosauruses from two episodes ago appear, and they plan to chase the herd, while their parents choose their victim. The young Allosauruses carry out their plan, causing a stampede among the herbivores. As the hunt goes on, Dylan and Daisy are caught in the middle of the stampede. The siblings try to stay together, with Dylan hiding under a Brachiosaurus, while Daisy manages to escape. Daisy waits for him, but sees the herd still stampeding. She attempts to call for him, but once again, no response. She has no choice but to look for her brother. She has spent hours looking for her brother, and she has found no sign of him yet. Suddenly, she hears Archie the Archaeopteryx giving off a loud screech. The noise entices Daisy to investigate.Daisy decides to have a drink. At the other side of the lake, a Sauropelta drinks from the lake. Upon seeing Daisy, it roars aggressively, forcing her to retreat once again. As she walks deeper into the forest, she hears a familiar noise fill her ears. She follows the source, and finally finds Dylan. The two siblings reunite and greet each other, though Dylan has obtained a wound in his leg. The two young Dilophosauruses run off and they play once again. The Dry Season Dylan who has unfortunately succumbed to the infection on his leg, with Daisy staying nearby his corpse. However, she leaves, as she must find food herself. Otherwise she will starve. Dylan's body is then scavenged upon by nearby scavengers. Old And New Pt 2 Daisy who is now fully grown. She is resting after she ate a kill. However Mark finds the kill. He then begins to eat it. But Daisy wakes up while he is eating. She then attacks Mark and scares him away from the kill. Mating Season We see a Dilophosaurus. The Dilophosaurus crouches and gets ready to attack a Psitacosaurus. He then strikes the Psitacosaurus and drags it towards Daisy. Who he wants to court and mate with. Daisy is resting but she wakes up to see her gift. But Daisy is not interested in the dead Psitacosaurus. The Dilophosaurus then chases after her. A Watchful Mother Daisy's nest as she tries to protect her eggs. While her mate stays away. With her brother killed Daisy is cautious about being close with another Dilophosaurus. New Life Daisy did not have hatchlings. Her eggs and her mate were both killed and eaten by a Gorgosaurus. But the Gorgosaurus is not done yet. He lies in wait in order to kill Daisy. However before the Gorgosaurus can strike Carnage kills him. Brute and the rest of his family join in the feast with Carnage. Mark finds the kill but he will have to wait his turn to eat. A Welcome Return Daisy is on the prowl. Daisy finds a Alphadon a small insect eating mammal. However Daisy is not the only one hunting. A Criolophosaurus is also hunting the Alphadon. Daisy strikes but the Alphadon buries into it's burrow. The Criolophosaurus strikes this time after Daisy. It then trips Daisy gets out of the way. The dead Criolophosaurus is then feasted on by Malachite and his family. Shockwaves Shockwaves cause herbivores to stampede the stampede wakes up Daisy from a nap. The shockwaves knock Daisy over. Grey-Skull and Gwangi then see's Daisy. Grey-Skull tries to kill Daisy and runs after her. Gwangi wants to follow however Todd's herd comes in and tramples Gwangi. Later Grey-Skull is still trying to kill Daisy. But he manages to corner her. However the have intruded on the Spinosaurus's territory angering them. Daisy takes this shot to escape. Stewie tries to kill her but a shockwave stops him from getting the smaller Daisy. But he still tries to chase her tripping and falling over a log and breaking his neural spine. His family surrounds Stewie as they watch over him concerned. Daisy is still running but now from Grey-Skull. Daisy seems to have outrun Grey-Skull when Grey-Skull attacks Daisy and kills her. He then feasts. Appearances * PI S1 EP4 * PI S1 EP5 * PI S2 EP2 * PI S2 EP3 * PI S2 EP4 * PI S2 EP5 * PI S3 EP1 * PI S3 EP4 Category:Characters Category:Prehistoric Island Category:Prehistoric Island Characters